


Different Times and Places

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for Zutara Week 2015.  Day 7 Maelstorm.</p><p>This was Katara’s only option.  While there were other people she could ask this was the only person who had his own reasons for agreeing.  “Please,” she begged (BEGGED!) again.</p><p>“Why do I have to be your date for Sokka’s wedding?”  Zuko asked without looking up from the papers on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2013 I decided to do Zutara tropes for each of the prompts for Zutara Week. This year I'm doing AUs...a lot of them from those AU posts on tumblr. This one is lost in Disneyland together.

Katara tapped her foot and scanned the crowd, yet again, in hopes of finding her idiot brother and friends. Sokka and Suki hadn’t wanted to climb Tarzan’s Tree House while Toph complained about being hunger and trotted off with Aang to go find food. All of this would be fine if they all kept to their buddy system...and didn’t leave her. She’d asked Sokka to stay in the Adventureland souvenir store and he’d only been to happy to play with the fake swords and whips (Suki right along with him).

She checked her phone in case, by some miracle, Suki had found a way to charge hers or Sokka’s had magically started working again (she’d bent the water out of it the best she could but apparently dropping it in the pool killed it). Neither appeared to be true and she really couldn’t text Aang because he only noticed his messages or calls four hours later. 

“Stupid brother,” she muttered as she opened up the MouseWait app, just to see if she was missing any short lines. She gasped when she scrolled down to Space Mountain and it had a ten minute wait. “I’ll find you later,” she said before setting off towards Tomorrowland. She weaved her way through people and almost sprinted across the main square to get to her destination. A ten minute wait was too good to be true.

The Star Tours line looked full as did Buzz Lightyear. Maybe this was a fluke and she’d get to the line and be told its actually a forty minute wait. Slightly out of breath Katara calmly walked up to the entrance for Space Mountain. Her heart sank as she saw the chain across the entrance. 

“Is it closed?” She asked the cast member working it.

“At the moment but-” he said.

“Just my luck,” another voice added. She turned to look at who said that. He was tall and, she had to admit, really good looking.

The cast member began to apologize when his walkie talkie buzzed. He picked it up and Katara tried to overhear the conversation. The cast member nodded. “Copy that, they’re coming.” He looked up and smiled at her. “Looks like everything’s fix, enjoy your space travel experience.” With that he unhooked the chain. 

Katara, feeling giddy, turned to the guy who muttered about his luck. “Race you,” she challenged. 

“You’re on.” They took off, the cast member not even bothering to stop them. Katara laughed as she ran, enjoying the sound her flip flops made with each step. The guy passed her about halfway up the incline but she wasn’t daunted. She speed up once she was back on level ground and caught up with him. She put on a final burst of speed as the entered the building.

“I win!” She cheered, a huge smile on her face.

“I guess you did,” he said, breathing hard.

“I’m Katara, by the way,” she called over her shoulder as she walked down the twisting line.

“Zuko, and nice to meet you.”

“How many in your group?” The cast member at the head of the line asked. 

“One,” Katara and Zuko answered at the same time.

“Both of you go to number one.”

“Yes I love the front!” Katara said as she waited for the next car to pull up.

“I don’t think I’ve been in the front for this.”

“It’s great,” she said as the gates opened. She strapped herself in and checked to make sure her phone was securely in her pocket. “Here we go!” 

Katara screamed with joy when they went down the first drop, huge grin plastered on her face. She could hear Zuko laughing next to her. The ride ended and Katara tried to step out of the car as gracefully as possible, which caused her foot to catch on the side and she fell backwards into Zuko. “Sorry,” she said as her face flushed and she tried to regain her footing. 

“No problem.” He held her hand while she stepped out. “Let’s see how the picture came out.”

They found the picture easily, and Katara had to admit she liked it. They were both smiling and it actually looked pretty good. “I’m going to take a picture with my phone,” she said as she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Or you could buy it.”

“Heh, well...I mean it’s kind of expensive just for a picture-”

“I’ll get it then.” He walked to the counter and Katara stared after him.

“Wait, I can’t let you-”

“Two prints of 015 please.”

“Really you don’t have to do this.”

“You like it and consider it a good deed for the day.” She bit her lip but also realized there was no arguing with him.

“Can you have one of them sent to my hotel? I’m at the Paradise Pier.” The cast member nodded and handed her the form to fill out.

“I need one too, I’m at the California Grand.”

“Fancy,” she teased. She handed her form back and started walking towards the exit.

“Hey, wait up!” Zuko called. 

Katara stopped and turned around. “Uh, it was nice talking to you-”

“Ok I know this sounds weird but do you want to hand out the rest of the day? My sister and her friends ditched me and the happiest place on earth isn’t so happy when you’re alone.”

“Well you’re in luck. My brother and friends ditched me too.”

“Let me check wait times.” He pulled out his phone and Katara immediately grabbed hers too. “Star Tours has a twenty minute wait. Up for it?”

“Yes! And the Haunted Mansion is at ten, hopefully it will stay that way.”

Much to Katara’s happiness the Star Tours line moved faster than the app suggested. “Is it sad I’m happy I got to be the Rebel spy?” She asked as they walked through the gift shop.

“Nope.” Zuko stopped to look at the Mickey ears in the R2D2 design. “What do you think?”

“That you should get that and wear it now.”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re in Disneyland, everyone is wearing ears and you should too.”

“You’re not.”

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s because the pair I got hurt my head.” She turned away and picked up a blue lightsaber. “However I would totally carry this around.”

“You wanted to be a Jedi?”

She grinned. “Especially when my brother kept telling me girls couldn’t be Jedi. I pointed to Leia and he wouldn’t stop telling me no. I think he just didn’t want me to play with him, especially because I insisted on waterbending too.”

“Better than my sister who wanted to keep playing sparring and kicking my butt while firebending.”

“So she’s a firebender?”

“Well I am too but she was just better. Is that a problem?”

She shook her head. “Nope but I do know we can’t bend here. I do like that they have a waterbender as Elsa and that she is bending for kids.”

“Mulan’s a firebender and makes the Mushu on her shoulder breathe fire.”

Katara smiled and quickly checked her phone. “Haunted Mansion is still ten minutes, buy your ears and lets head out.”

“You’re kind of bossy.”

“And you’re kind of slow.”

After the Haunted Mansion they walked through New Orleans Square. Katara joked about trying on the tiaras in a shop and Zuko took a few pictures. “You should get one and be a princess.”

Katara grimaced. “Maybe tomorrow. Besides I don’t really need to spend that money on something I’ll only wear here.”

“You pressured me into the ears.” He pointed to the hat he was wearing.

“That’s different. Besides you can wear those when the new movie comes out.”

“If you look at them tomorrow I’m going to make you buy one,” he retorted.

“Who said anything about tomorrow?”

His cheeks flushed. “I mean, if you want, we could, you know, meet somewhere in the morning and-”

“I’d like that. The coffee shop right by the security bag check? Not the Starbucks.”

“Great! Pirates next?”

“I’ll race you there!”

They spent the rest of the day together. Katara bought a funnel cake to share after Zuko mentioned never having one before. They shared a plate of tacos in Frontierland before going on Big Thunder Railroad twice in a row. Katara smiled to herself as they waited for Fantasmic to begin, happy to have a good spot and that her day had worked out. “Selfie?” She asked holding up her phone.

“Yeah and then can you send it to me?”

She rolled her eyes. “If you wanted my number you could have just asked.”

“I, no, I mean.”

“Save it.” She held up her phone and smiled. “Looks good.”

She’d just shoved her phone back in her pocket when she heard “Katara!” She turned and saw Sokka walking towards her.

“Where have you been all day?! I was worried sick!” Sokka shouted.

“Not worried enough to tell Suki to charge her phone or stay in one place.”

“That’s not the point! You should have gone back to the room!”

“We have a three day pass I’m not losing a day because of you!”

“And just who is this?” Sokka asked a he gestured to Zuko.

“His name is Zuko and we’re going to see California Adventure tomorrow.”

Sokka eyed Zuko. “Have you tried any funny business?”

“No?” Zuko replied.

“Well don’t. Sokka, by the way.” He held out his hand for Zuko to shake. Katara rolled her eyes.

The show was everything she expected. She and Zuko split off from Sokka and Suki to hit a few more rides before the park closed. They shared a churro as they walked out of the park.

“Well, here’s the California Grand,” Zuko said as they walked through the arch in Downtown Disney. “See you in the morning?”

“Bright and early.”

“And I have your number in case I can’t find you.”

“Yup.” They stood off to the side for a little. “I should go.”

“Yeah.”

“Just...one more thing.” She quickly kissed him. “Thank you for making today fun. See you in the morning!” She turned and walked away.

“Hey you can’t just do that!” Zuko called after her.

“Well you have all of tomorrow to get back at me for it,” she said over her shoulder. She really liked the silly grin he had on his face.


	2. Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is from from shonashee on tumblr i have a zutara prompt. au where everything at the end of the season 2 finale is the same, but katara loses her necklace in the fight in the crystal catacombs. zuko takes it back with him to the fire nation and grows attached.

Zuko stood by as his uncle was lead away. He could have stopped this, done something to let Iroh escape but he stopped himself. Azula would tell Father and he wouldn’t be able to go home. He kicked a pebble, about to follow the Dai Li agents (he didn’t trust them) when something shiny caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the necklace, the charm glinting in the green light. He could leave it, he didn’t need it. But then he remembered that the waterbender caressed the stone when she’d talked about her mother. It probably had belonged to her mother or at least offered her some comfort.

“If it’s so important she should make sure it stays around her neck,” he muttered as he shoved it in his pocket. He might not need it but he wasn’t going to let Azula get it. She’d probably destroy it. Not that he cared. Or that he’d see the waterbender again.

He just...wanted to make sure it was safe.

~*~*~

Zuko ran his thumb over the pendant in his pocket. He should be worried that this was becoming a habit but he was nervous. He’d had the damn thing in his pocket the entire journey back to the Fire Nation and now he was about to be announced as a prince again. In his sister’s borrowed armor. Earlier servants had apologized to him because they hadn’t had the materials needed to make him a full set before returning to the Fire Nation. He wasn’t sure how to respond: he hadn’t even expected the clothes he’d found in his cabin when they left Ba Sing Se.

What if this was all some trick? He could walk out and possibly be executed. 

“Nervous, Zuzu?” Azula asked as she stopped next to him.

He schooled his features. “The armor is tight,” he replied.

She smirked. “That will all be fixed soon. Though you should be disappointed that yours wasn't’t ready for today. I sent your measurements ahead.” He just nodded, running his thumb over the ridges again. “Forgotten what it's like to be royalty?”

“I’ve never forgotten.” 

“Your princess, Azula!” 

“Well that’s my cue. Try not to look too scared, Zuzu.”

He glared at her back but kept his head down.

~*~*~

“What is that?” Mai asked as she toyed with the pendant around his wrist.

“Nothing,” he said.

“It’s something if it's around your wrist.”

“I found it.”

“Can I have it?”

“You don’t like blue.”

She sat up. “You’re right, I don’t. I think you should go back to the Palace.”

“Is this because of a stupid necklace?” He asked. 

“No, I’m tired.”

“Mai,” he pleaded.

“Just go.”

“I’ll take it off.” And keep it in his pocket instead.

“Whatever, just go.”

Back in his room he stared at the necklace. He should put it in a drawer or even throw it away. Maybe not that. It belonged to the waterbender and he couldn’t just throw it away.

~*~*~

He should give it back right now. Maybe she’d stop threatening his life if he did. But there’s a part of his brain (probably the sensible part) that screamed at him not to. She’d probably say he stole it again and use it against him. He didn’t need to give her more reasons to hate him.

Instead he continued to rub the pendant whenever he got nervous. He even started talking to it, in hopes of practicing a possible conversation with Katara. It didn’t work, he still ended up making her mad no matter what he said.

He hid it before leaving with Sokka. He couldn’t risk losing it, he didn’t want to be the reason Katara never got her necklace back.

He just had to wait for the right time to give it to her.

The time came the night after their trip to find her mother’s killer. Everyone else was asleep, the only sounds in the beach house were Toph’s snores. He hadn’t been able to sleep, the possibility of someone finding them dwindling as the hours went by but he was still on edge.

He found her in the courtyard, sitting on the fountain. “You should rest, you’ve been up for two days.”

“In a little,” she replied.

He sat down next to her and felt for the necklace in his pocket. “I have something of yours,” he admitted.

“What? Did you end up with my sleeping roll or something?” He liked that she wasn’t snapping at him anymore.

“No and please don’t get mad. I found it in...in Ba Sing Se.” He held the necklace out to her.

She gasped. “I thought it was gone forever.” She grabbed it out of his hand and tied it around her neck. “Why didn’t you give it to me sooner?”

“You kind of wanted to kill me and would have thought I stole it. Which I still haven’t done.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you,” she said as she hugged him tighter, “for keeping it safe.”

“You might want to find a better way of tying it on.”

She let go of him and smirked. “I’ll look into it.”

~*~*~

She’d given it to him and told him not to give it back until he was ready. For about a week he bristled under the assumption that any delay was his fault. But as he kept the necklace around his wrist and toyed with the pendent like he’d done the other two times he’d had possession of the silly necklace he did come to the conclusion that he was at fault. His thoughts had kept him awake all night sometime and the only comfort was the feel of the ridges under his thumb and the ribbon around his wrist.

He wouldn’t tell her that, though, not ever. 

It was fitting that he’d give it back to her in the Southern Water Tribe.

“You’re sure?” She asked as she clutched the necklace in her palm.

“More sure than I have been of other decisions in my life.”

“You made some pretty terrible ones,” she teased.

“You keep reminding me of that.”

“And I’m going to keep doing that for the rest of my life.”

“So,” he began as he pulled her close, “is that a yes?”

“Are you going to let me visit the South Pole whenever I want?”

He snorted. “Like I could ever stop you from doing anything you wanted to do.”

“Right answer. So yes, Fire Lord Zuko, I’ll marry you. And I won’t even make you carve me a new necklace.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, this one means too much to you.”


	3. Clandestine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a costars who are together but have to act like they hate each other. I have no idea how show business works so I made it all up.

Katara eyed the food spread out on the table. Should she get some more fruit or maybe some cheese? Oh they had sea prunes today! She quickly grabbed a plate and began to pile the sea prunes on it.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the table. She dropped her plate and elbowed the person in the stomach. He grunted and his grip slackened, allowing her to turn around. “Zuko,” she chided as she recognized her costar. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” She gently punched his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his next. “How are you?”

“Well my girlfriend just knocked the wind out of me but other than that pretty good,” he teased as he pulled her closer. “Minako thinks we’ve got our scene but they want to do another take.”

Katara wrinkled her nose. “I hate that.”

“You know, I think you’re just a little bit jealous,” he said before leaning down to kiss her.

“Are you jealous of An when we have to flirt?” She asked.

“Not at all.”

“Good.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. She only backed away when there was a not so subtle cough. “What?” She asked irritably.

Siluk held up his hands. “Just wanted to warn you two that we have fans visiting the set and if you want to keep up your story then you should probably stop with the kissy face.”

“I know you play my brother but do you have to act like it?” She asked.

“I’m a method actor. Now either start yelling at each other or ignoring each other, you have to make them believe your bitter enemies.”

Zuko and Katara broke apart and Katara smiled sheepishly. “I guess we have to do as the publicist asks.”

“I know our characters kind of hate each other.”

“They haven’t had a scene together since yours betrayed mine.”

“Did you look through the new script yet?” Zuko asked.

“The Western Air Temple? No.”

“Oh, well, we have a few scenes together but your character pretty much wants to kill mine.”

“About time we had the same story line.”

“Katara!” Siluk called.

“Have to go, see you at the gym later?” Zuko nodded and Katara ran back to set.

~*~*~

When she’d first received the casting call for Avatar: the Last Airbender the role Katara auditioned for was, at the time, named Kya and even though it called for a younger teenager she’d still auditioned at eighteen and received the roll of Kya. However everyone had loved her name so much they changed the character’s to match it. Same with Zuko’s, she’d later found out. When she met Zuko they’d hit it off right away but what they hadn’t anticipated was how well they could play enemies. So well that some gossip site decided to put up a story that they were in a feud. Things had escalated rather quickly and before either of them could actually get a word out they’d been called into a meeting (with their publicists) and asked to continue their fight.

At least for the public.

What neither of the counted on is that the very public date they were set up on would actually turn into a real date once enough pictures were snapped. That had been almost two years ago and the couple had very few places they could be together without causing a stir. Their apartments were one.

The gym was another.

Katara waited for Zuko to approach, water at the ready just in case. “Fell down?” He asked as he got closer.

“Just resting.” With that she kicked his feet out from under him, in a move he’d taught her. She grinned as he fell back. She pounced, straddling his hips and while giving him an ice crown that she attached to the floor. “I win.”

“That wasn’t fair,” he said as his hand rested on her hips. “Plus I was distracted since you came in here in just your shorts and exercise bra.”

She rolled her eyes. “If I can win when you’re shirtless you can handle a sports bra. Still coming over tonight?”

“I thought you were coming to my place.”

His fingers trailled up and down her spine. “Yeah but you can always come to-”

“Zuko. I want to cook you a romantic dinner. Your apartment has no food and no cooking utensils.”

“But-”

She moved to her knees. “No buts. Be there at 7.”

“Can you melt the ice at least?” He asked as she stood up.

“You’re a firebender, figure it out.”

~*~*~

Katara jolted awake to the alarm. “It’s too early,” she whined into Zuko’s chest. He reached over to turn off the alarm before kissing her head.

“I know but I have to sneak out,” he told her. 

“I hate this,” she said before burying her face in her pillow as Zuko stood up. “When can we stop publicly hating each other?”

“Actually I-” his phone cut him off. “Hold on, it’s Uncle.” Katara knew it had to be important: either something to do with his family or Zuko’s career as his uncle was also his agent. She could hear him talking on the phone as he walked into the livingroom. 

Katara was just on the edge of sleep when her phone rang. “Hello?” She answered groggily, not bothering to look at the caller id.

“I thought you said that gym was safe,” Pakku barked.

“What happened?” She asked as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. “And it is they screen cliental.”

“Apparently not well enough. You and your boyfriend are on every major gossip site. And not wearing too many clothes.”

“What?!” She screamed.

Zuko ran into the room, looking around, one hand still holding his phone to his ear. “Katara screamed,” he said. “Are you ok?”

She took that to mean her and not his uncle. “I just got the news.”

“Oh, yeah that was what-no Uncle I’m talking to-sure let me ask,” he put his hand over the bottom of his phone, “Uncle wants to know if you and Pakku can meet this afternoon around 2.”

“Pakku Zuko and his manager want to meet around two,” she relayed the message.

“Yes, fine. Jasmine Dragon and I’ll make sure the team from your show is there.”

“Great,” she said sarcastically. “We’ll be there and he’s getting the people from the show.”

Zuko relayed the message to his uncle before ending the call. He flopped back down on the bed. “This is going to be a shit show.”

Katara grimaced. “I know. They’re probably going to make me tweet stupid comments to you. Like how that tiny scar through your eyebrow is just as bad as the one makeup puts on you.”

“Hey that’s hitting below the belt.”

“Get dressed before I kick you out naked.”

“Spoilsport.”

~*~*~

Katara fidgeted in her chair, feeling like a child in the principal's office. Her manage, Pakku, shot her a warning glance and she tried to stop moving.

“So,” Jin, the media manager for the show, began, “it looks like there’s an issue with our plan.”

“There’s no issue,” Zuko said sternly. “We just got caught.”

“I understand,” Jin replied in a soothing voice. “But the fight between the two of you brings more viewers to the show and you get so many hits from stories-”

“Actually,” Iroh interrupted, “this one has more hits than any of those combined.”

“Really?” Katara asked, sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

“Yes and thank you for the tea,” Iroh said with a smile to the waitress.

“So it’s better that we got caught?” Zuko asked.

“That depends,” Pakku said smoothly, “on what the plan is to continue. We can pitch the story as you two getting over your differences and starting a relationship. I believe their characters are headed for at least a reconciliation?” He raised an eyebrow at Jin.

She nodded. “It won’t be immediate but the current plan is for them to stop hating each other. We were going to use their on going feud for interviews towards the series finale.”

“Or you can use this to spin how working together made them stop their fight,” Pakku reasoned.

“I think it could work,” Katara said. She was really sick of hiding.

“I’ll check on it,” Jin said.

“You’re going to check on it? You’re checking on if I can go out in public with my girlfriend?” Zuko shouted.

Katara placed a hand on his arm. “Zuko,” she warned.

“No, I’m sick of hiding! I’m sick of early morning alarms so one of us can sneak out and I’m sick of having to say horrible things and be made out to be a terrible person. If you’re fine with not being able to go out to dinner with your boyfriend then maybe you should find another one!”

“You’re such an idiot! Why would I want another boyfriend when I love you! You don’t think I’m frustrated with all this too?” She yelled right back.

“Well act like it!”

“Fine! I’ll start being moody like you rather than trying to enjoy the time we have together.” 

They glared at each other, ignoring the rest of the table. Katara watched Zuko’s eyes go wide as he finally realized what she said. “Wait, you love me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I do.”

“How was I to know?!”

“Well you’re an idiot for starters.”

“While this revelation is nice it does not fix our issue,” Pakku said.

“Oh I think it does,” Jin said with a smile. “It’s perfect! We can start blasting out stories of you two getting along and turn this into a quick romance. There’s even the possibility of one of you being jealous of the other’s on screen romance.”

“I guess that could work,” Zuko said, though he was still looking at Katara.

“I’m fine with it,” Katara added.

“Great! I’ll write the email now and get everything settled.” With that Jin started typing away on her phone.

“I’m thinking,” Zuko said.

“Is it too hard for you?” Katara teased.

He glared. “What I was going to say is maybe we could, you know move in together or something now that we can officially date.”

“I’m not sure,” Katara replied. “I know how I feel about you but I have no idea how you feel about me. For all I know-”

“Fine I love you too. Now your place is kind of far from a lot of places so why don’t you move into mine?”

“That is the worst way to tell someone you love them.”

~*~*~

About six months later, after the show ended and they were, in fact, living together Katara found out that not only was Zuko bad at expressing his feelings but he was also bad a proposals. She still said yes.


	4. Rue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is "you got stood up for a date in the coffee shop that I work in let me get you a drink on the house"

This was the third girl in a week with a panda lily in her hair. The first two had claimed a date was meeting them there and he’d never come. They’d seemed nice and left him a decent tip but, other than the flower, Zuko hadn’t found anything remarkable about them.

Today’s girl, however, had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Plus she actually tried to joke with him when she ordered her hot chocolate and requested extra whipped cream. He could stand to bring her at least a second cup on the house (he’d saved up his free drinks and his uncle...would probably encourage him giving them to female customers).

He choose a lull in activity to make her drink. He placed it right in front of her (she was looking down at her phone) and said “on the house,” before picking up her used cup and walking back behind the counter.

“Wait what?” She shouted to the mostly empty coffee house. There was the usual grad student in the corner who bought pots of coffee like he was going to run out during finals week and a pair of women in the other corner.

Zuko, deciding not to advertise his giving out free drinks, walked back to her table. “On the house,” he said.

She glared at the cup. “I don’t need any sympathy.”

“It’s not. You’re nice and I get three free drinks a day. I just choose to spend one on you. I can take it back if you want.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She sighed and ran her finger over the rim of the cup. “It’s just...this was my first time trying out online dating and he seemed so sweet. I guess I just got my hopes up.”

“It’s not a total bad day, you got a free hot chocolate,” he tried to sound upbeat but felt like he was failing miserably.

She gave him a weak smile. “I guess I’ll have to.”

Zuko went back behind the counter and tried his best to look busy. Unfortunately the coffee was fresh and the bake case was mostly full. He placed a few more cookies in the display before starting to walk back and forth behind the counter. The girl was checking her phone constantly and he guessed she’d be here for another twenty minutes before she left. He could bring her another cup but that might be too weird. He could clean up near her and try to figure out which dating site or app she’d used and try to find her that way.

“Why don’t you give out some samples?” His uncle asked.

“Of what?” Zuko asked. He hated doing the samples.

“Cinnamon scones. We have a few extras today and I already cut one up for you.” He handed Zuko the tray. “Go entice the customers.”

The grad student took two and the ladies declined. “Sample?” He asked the girl.

“Oh, thank you.” She popped it into her mouth and made an approving noise. “These are my favorite.”

“Mine too,” he said immediately. 

“You’re just saying that because I like it.”

He shook his head. “No I really do like it. You can ask my uncle.”

“Uh...sure?”

“He owns the place.”

“Then bring him out here.”

Zuko was beginning to think the girl might be slightly full of herself when his uncle chose that minute to come walking up behind him. “Nephew it’s time for your break!”

“No its-”

“Yes it is Zuko and here, a chi tea.” He set the cup down on the table. “You can continue your conversation if you’d like.” With that he winked and walked away.

Zuko felt his neck heat up. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “Uncle Iroh is, well, he does things like this.”

“It’s kind of sweet.”

“Yeah, look I’ll just go drink this in the back-”

“He’s already twenty minutes late and I’ve probably been stood up so just stay so I don’t feel like a complete loser.”

“I wouldn’t stand you up,” he heard himself say as he sat down. 

She laughed. “That was really cheesy.”

Zuko hung his head. “I know.”

“Do you always say things like that?”

“My ex told me I do. I’m Zuko by the way.”

“Katara, unless you remember that from when I ordered.”

“I remember drinks more than names,” he admitted.

“That’s kind of cute.”

~*~*~

“Not you too,” he said with a groan as Mai walked in the door the next day with a panda lily in her hair.

“I can’t come in here now that we’ve broken up?” She drawled.

“Like it’s stopped you before,” he replied. “No what I was talking about was the fact that you are going to get stood up.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re the fourth girl this week with a panda lily in her hair and all of them have been stood up. Why didn’t you tell me you joined OkCupid?”

“First of all I don’t have to tell you anything because we broke up-”

“I thought he were friends.”

She rolled her eyes. “We are but I’m not going to tell you about online dating. Second of all Ty Lee did it and she’s also making you a profile.”

“Not necessary,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh? Are you trying to build up the muscles in one of your arms?” Mai joked.

“No! Katara and I have a date tomorrow night.”

“And who is Katara?”

“The girl who got stood up yesterday. Uncle subtly set us up.”

“Drink to the table?”

“Exactly. You’re going to be disappointed.”

Mai tapped her chin with her finger. “How about we bet on it? If I win you owe me free fruit tarts for a month and if you win I give you the guy’s name.”

“Katara was going to tell me but deal.”

A half an hour later Mai pulled up the guy’s profile for Zuko. “When I find that scum bag,” she muttered as she handed her phone to Zuko.

“That’s Jet!”

“That guy you fired?” Mai asked. “He worked here, what? Two weeks maybe?”

“Yeah because he was stealing and he said he’d get back at us but why this?”

She shrugged. “How should I know? It’s not like you can do anything either.”

“I can. The new place he’s working called us because he stupidly said they could contact us. I asked if they were still going to give him the job but they guy muttered something about second chances.”

“So where is it?”

“Chong’s Music Store.”

~*~*~

“Why did you want to go here again?” Katara asked as she slammed the car door. Zuko hoped she’d still want to go to dinner after this but he also wanted to have an audience. Jet was an asshole, had taken advantage of his uncle, and had stood up now five girls (the fifth was today).

“Just a quick stop then we’ll go,” he said as he pulled the door to the shop open. “After you.”

He watched Katara go off into the aisles of cds before scanning the store for Jet. Luck seemed to be on his side because Jet was with a customer. Zuko watched Jet finish up and strode towards him. “Hey,” he said angrily.

Jet turned around and said “can I help you?” 

Zuko liked that he gulped when Jet saw him. “Yeah you can tell me why you’re standing up girls in my uncle’s coffee shop.”

Jet raised his hands. “I’m just deciding not to go on dates with losers. Have you seen their profiles?” 

“Five of them?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why do you even agree to dates?”

Jet shrugged. “Have to get them to stop messaging me somehow. Besides, maybe word will get out that getting invited to your little coffee shop for a date is code for rejection. Now wouldn’t that be a shame?”

Zuko’s anger got the better of him and he punched Jet. “My uncle has worked hard to make sure his place is welcoming to everyone! You’re trying to turn it into something it’s not!”

“You punched me!”

“So?”

“You’re going to regret doing that! I can press charges!”

“I don’t think so,” a female voice said sweetly. Katara came and stood next to Zuko. “From what I saw Zuko didn’t even touch you. You just tried to make it look like he did.”

“And who’s going to believe you, sweetheart?” Jet asked as he rubbed his jaw.

“My dad, who’s a cop.”

“That’s...that’s…”

“Not fair?” Katara supplied. “Well life’s not fair and what you’re doing is terrible. Either figure out a way to reject girls on your own or get off that sight and stop trying to ruin the reputation of the place that serves the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had. Come on Zuko,” Katara said as she grabbed his hand, “we’re going.”

She dragged him out of the store. Once safely in the car he said “that was amazing.”

She smiled. “It kind of was. Very exciting first date.”

“You still want to go out?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yes I do. Don’t make me regret standing up for you.”

“Fair enough,” he started the car. “So you’re dad is a cop?”

“Let’s wait for dinner until we start talking about our parents and people who may or may not be in law enforcement.”


	5. Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re both desperately trying to buy something for our relatives in the airport shops because we forgot to when we were on holiday maybe we could help each other out au

Katara picked up the shot glass again, looking it over once more. Sokka would probably like it but did it scream “I really truly thought about you while on vacation here’s your present”? Probably not but she couldn’t get him a tacky shirt. Actually he’d probably like that. She put the shot glass down and went to flip through the rack of shirts. She picked a bright blue one with palm trees and “Misty Palms Oasis” written on it. “And a magnet for Dad then all set!”

Katara hurried to the little magnet display in the souvenir shop. She reached for the silly palm tree one (she had a theme going) only to have her hand knocked away. “Hey!”

“Sorry, I need that,” a gruff voice answered as it picked up the magnet.

“I saw it first,” she argued. 

“What are you five?” He asked.

“No I just need that palm tree for my dad. Why don’t you buy the sandal?” She helped up the magnet in question.

The man, who she had to admit was good looking, open and closed his mouth before sighing. “Actually Uncle would like that better.” He handed her the palm tree. “Thank you, I kind of forgot to get presents for people.”

“I thought I was the only one,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Now I just have to find something for my mom,” he said.

Katara pointed towards the shot glasses. “There’s a nice one with flowers.”

“I don’t think she’d like a shot glass.”

“Oh there are scarves over by the entrance.” She hurried over there, checking over her shoulder to see if he was following.

She immediately pulled a blue one. “How about this?”

“Uh...I don’t think she likes blue.”

“Everyone likes blue,” Katara countered, shoving the scarf at him.

“Maybe the red one?” The man asked as he held it up.

“Eh the pattern is weird and the color won’t work with a lot.”

“How do you know?”

Katara eyed him. “How about this green instead?” Personally she liked the geometric pattern the best out of all the scarfs.

“It should work. Thanks.”

“No problem. How do you like this shirt?” She held up the one she picked out for Sokka.

He grimaced. “Honestly it’s terrible.”

“Perfect, my brother will love it. Now I just need some candy for the office.”

“Well, thanks again,” the man said with a little wave before turning towards the cash register.

Katara smiled and waved too. She quickly picked out a couple of boxes of chocolates and paid for her things.

She hurried to her gate, hoping there was at least one seat alone. There wasn’t but they were already announcing pre boarding so she stood by the entrance. She hadn’t had time to shove her gifts into her carry on and felt a little awkward with her large purse and shopping bag. However she was glad she’d paid that extra money to check her suitcase.

“Now we’d like to welcome our platinum, gold, and silver members for boarding,” the gate agent announced cheerfully. 

Katara stood forward, her ticket baring her silver status in her hand. The scanner beeped twice and the agent smiled. “Here’s your new seat.”

“Thank you?” Katara said as she looked down. “First class?”

“Upgrade.” Katara nodded and walked down the jetway. She’d never flown first class but all of a sudden those hours of flying to and from conferences were worth it. The flight attendant smiled when she walked on and helped her shove her shopping bag and purse into the overhead bin. Katara flopped down into her seat and smiled at her good fortune. She had a window seat and it looked like the aisle wasn’t even taken.

When she looked up from buckling her seat belt she saw the man from before board. He shoved his bag in the bin and sat down. “Hi, again,” she said a little awkwardly.

“You’re flying to Caldera City?” He asked.

Katara nodded. “Yeah, I have a conference I have to go to and then home after that. But I’d already planned a vacation with a few friends.”

“They’re not with you?”

“They already caught their flights. I’m Katara, by the way.” She held out her hand.

He took her hand. “Zuko.”

“Can I get either of you something to drink?” The flight attendant said with a smile.

“White wine please,” Katara said.

“Gin and tonic.” The flight attendant nodded and walked back to the galley. Before Katara could think of something else to say he was back with their drinks. 

Katara sipped her wine and watched the other passengers wait to move towards the back of the plane. “I’ve never flown first class before,” she admitted.

“I fly it too much,” he said.

“Business?”

“Yeah.”

“Was this trip for your work?”

“No,” his cheeks turned pink, “it was a bachelorette party.”

“Bachelorette? You have to share.”

“My friend is getting married and insisted that I come to her bachelorette party. I just wish she wouldn’t have picked the Misty Palms Oasis it's so…”

“Overdone?” Katara said.

“Exactly. Plus it was super fun being the guy holding the drinks and being told to go away so they could try to get free drinks.”

“So no fun at all?”

“Actually they did have a spa day and it wasn’t so bad? At least not the massage part. Wait don’t tell anyone that.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Can I take your glasses for take off?” The flight attendant asked. Katara swallowed her last bit of wine before handing over her glass.

She gripped her seat as the plane began to move. She hated the whole takeoff and touch down part of flying. “You all right?” Zuko asked.

“I will be when we’re airborne.”

“So, what conference are you going to?” He asked.

“Huh, oh right. It’s one on child health care.”

“Are you a doctor?”

She nodded. “Yeah, pediatrics.”

“And you were saying you go to a lot of conferences because?”

“I wrote a few papers on how to best work with kids in at risk situations. I get invited to be on panels or give talks. I’m always willing to go because I think it will help a lot of people work better in these situations.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

Katara shrugged. “It’s the right thing to do. And what do you do?”

“I work for my family’s business. The company owns a few different things but I’m part of our legal team.”

“Neat.” The plane began to pick up speed and Katara gripped her seat tighter. Zuko placed his hand over hers and kept it there the entire takeoff. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“So bachelorette party?”

“I told you everything.”

“I think you left things out. Were you the only guy?”

“Yes but Ty Lee and I have been friends since we were kids. Before you ask no, we never dated and that would be weird. She’s like my second little sister.”

“I might end up at a bachelor party if my friend Aang ever gets married. But we did date so maybe not.”

“You got to know about the party so I get to ask about the shirt.”

“My brother loves tacky shirts, especially touristy ones. He has a collection that I think his girlfriend is secretly trying to get rid of but he keeps getting new ones anyway.”

“There’s a lot of shirts in Caldera City with cheesey volcanoes on them.”

“I’ll have to get a few of them.”

They talked until Katara ended up falling asleep on Zuko’s shoulder. She awoke to his gentle prodding as they were taxing to the gate. “We’re here.”

“Did I drool on you?!”

“No, drool free.” He handed her his card. “If you have sometime after your conference maybe we could meet for a drink? My cell number is on there.”

She grinned. “I’d like that.”

She waited until she got to the hotel to call him. “Hi, this is Katara, from the flight.”

“You have amazing timing, open your bag from the airport shop.” Katara took the phone away from her ear and eyed it. That was strange but she decided to check the bag.

Inside was a green scarf. “I’m sure that shirt will look amazing on you.”

“But I have your palm tree magnet.”

“Damn I guess I’ll have to meet you for that drink now.”


	6. Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’ve been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married au...except I changed us to just Zuko

“Daddy when are you and Katara getting married?” Izumi asked before eating the one piece of broccoli squash Zuko had bargained with her to eat. Zuko hadn’t expected the question, much less for his daughter to be that perceptive of his life.

Then again Katara was living in the palace and this was the first time in two weeks that she wasn’t having dinner with them. As a family. Because Sokka was visiting and demanded they have ‘sibling time’ instead.

“Izumi,” Zuko began, “see Katara and I are, well, we’re together but getting married is a big step.”

“No it’s not. Aiko and Taiki got married during recess this week and now they share snacks. Katara comes and eats with us all the time so you’ve been sharing snacks with her already.”

Zuko was going to have a talk with Izumi’s teacher about this. “That’s true but-”

“You think Mommy wouldn’t like Katara? Izumi asked softly.

Zuko held his arms out to Izumi. “Come here turtleduck.” Izumi hurried out of her seat and jumped into her father’s lap. Zuko grunted softly, reminding himself that while she was still five she was getting a little big for this. “Your mommy liked Katara. Not at first but they did become friends. In fact Mai wanted Katara there when you were born.”

“So Mommy would want you and Katara to get married?”

Zuko hesitated. Mai would want him to be happy and if that meant getting married to Katara then he assumed she’d want that. However he also had the feeling that Mai was laughing at him from the Spirit World right now. “Mommy would want you and I to be happy,” he finally said. “Do you want Katara to be your new mommy?”

Izumi twirled her hair around her finger. “I don’t know. I never really had a mommy but some of the things my friends say they do with their Mommys I do with you. Like you read me stories at night and you help me with my characters.”

“True but you know there are times when I can’t.”

Izumi nodded. “Because you’re Fire Lord.”

“Right. Would you like it if Katara could do those things if I was busy?”

“I think that’s ok. But she has to do the silly voices.”

“How about you help her with that?”

“Ok. So when are you getting married? And will Druk be big enough to fly us around by then?” Zuko marveled at the way his daughter could change the subject.

“Katara and I will have to talk about this first and Druk will be big enough when I tell you he is.” Which might be never, Zuko mentally added. “Eat one more piece of broccoli squash and you get dessert.”

“Daddy you haven’t eaten any of yours yet!” Zuko grimaced as he shoveled the vegetable into his mouth. He gave Izumi a stern look and she ate the smallest piece on her plate.

~*~*~

Zuko knocked on Katara’s door after he put Izumi to bed. He wanted to talk to her about what Izumi said and, well, test the waters so to speak about their future. Together, he hoped.

“Come in,” he heard Katara call. He opened the door to find her seated on the couch in front of her bed, reading and still in her old Water Tribe clothes. “I thought you’d come say goodnight.” She stood and kissed him quickly before pulling him down on the couch with her. Zuko shifted to the opposite side of the couch. “What’s wrong?” Katara immediately asked.

“Izumi asked when we were getting married.” He watched Katara’s eyes go wide. “I told her it's a big step.”

“I wonder if Sokka somehow talked to her earlier.”

“Why?”

Katara picked at a loose thread on her dress before mumbling “Sokka asked the same thing too.”

“We’ve only been dating five months! Why does everyone think we’re getting married?”

“So, we’re not?” Katara asked softly.

Zuko mentally kicked himself. “I didn’t say that!”

“Well what did you say? Sokka was telling me everyone at home hopes we’re engaged because I shouldn’t be living with you if I’m not.”

Zuko sighed. “Maybe I should just do the honorable thing and marry you.”

Katara kicked him. “I don’t want us to get married because of your stupid honor!”

“I know!” Zuko shouted. He ran his hand over his face. “This isn’t turning out the way I hoped it would.”

“And just what did you think would happen?”

“That we’d talk about this like adults! I want to know if this is something you want because it’s not just if you want me it's if you want Izumi too.”

Katara rubbed her foot against Zuko’s leg. “If I do want this?”

“Then I look into what it takes for you to officially become Izumi’s parent. Once that’s taken care of then we move on to just telling everyone you’re going to be Fire Lady and let them figure that one out.”

“You know, a few years ago I wouldn’t guess that you’d be thinking about your daughter first,” Katara said.

“She’s my baby,” Zuko replied. “I have to make sure she’s taken care of.”

“Always doing the right thing.”

“I try to at least. So does this mean you’d want to get married?”

Katara tapped her chin. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“I know it’s sudden and that you’re not just marrying me, you’re getting a daughter and a country and if you want to back out-”

She kicked him again. “I’m not saying I want to break up. It’s sudden and that wasn’t exactly a great proposal, not to mention it was prompted by a five year old.”

“We’d probably have to wait a year before we could get married.”

“How about you give me an engagement gift first before we talk about timelines?”

“You always have to have things done properly.”

~*~*~

“Daddy I think Katara would like these combs,” Izumi said, pointing to the set with a wave pattern and rubies around the border. 

“Hm...I think so too.” Zuko pulled his hood a little farther down. “Excuse me,” he called to the man behind the counter. “I’d like to buy these combs.”

“And the dragon necklace,” Izumi added.

“One moment,” Zuko kneeled down to look Izumi in the eye. “Did I say you could get the dragon necklace?” Izumi shook her head. “Then why are you asking for it?”

“Cause I need a present too!” Izumi whined.

“No you don’t.” Izumi pouted and Zuko knew he’d lost. “But your birthday is coming up so you’re going to have to wait for it.” Izumi smiled and hugged him. He stood. “And I guess the necklace too. Oh and,” Zuko pulled a smooth blue stone out of his pocket. “How long to carve a sun with waves under it on this?”

“A month at least,” the man said.

Zuko took off his hood. “How about two weeks?”

“Consider it done, Fire Lord and I hope the Crown Princess likes her necklace.”

Izumi tugged on Zuko’s hand. “See, he wants me to have it now.”

“You still have to wait. It will help you learn patience.”

~*~*~

Two weeks later, over dinner with Izumi, Zuko gave Katara her engagement presents. When she said yes Izumi ran and hugged Katara, happily exclaiming she was excited Katara was going to be her new mom.


	7. Maelstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be my date for my sibling's wedding AU

This was Katara’s only option. While there were other people she could ask this was the only person who had his own reasons for agreeing. “Please,” she begged (BEGGED!) again.

“Why do I have to be your date for Sokka’s wedding?” Zuko asked without looking up from the papers on his desk.

“You’re Fire Lord. You can’t go to this without an escort-”

“Of course I can. Besides if I really need to take someone I can always say Ty Lee is my date.” Katara bent a whip out of ink and smacked him across the face. “What was that for?”

“You’d pick Ty Lee over me?”

“I said if I really needed to take someone-”

“Then take me who’s asking you! Look I need a date and you need one because if you don’t have one I will write to Iroh and tell him all about how you’re going alone and he’ll bring at least five girls for you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Katara took a brush and dipped it into the remaining ink. “Care to try me?”

“Fine, you win.”

“I’m so glad you’re so thrilled to be going to this with me,” Katara said sarcastically.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just your brother’s wedding.”

“Exactly. If I show up without a date my dad will try to pawn me off on every single tribesmen he can find who’s looking for a wife.”

Zuko snorted. “I’d like to see anyone try to set you up with someone you didn’t like.”

“I’d just rather not bother with it. Thank you for saying you’ll come with me, I’ll write to Sokka about it now.” Katara turned and left Zuko’s office, happy that she’d come to the Fire Nation to ensure that Zuko actually made it to Sokka’s wedding.

~*~*~

This wedding was turning into a disaster. Katara had spent most of her morning bending the main street through Kyoshi dry only to see rain clouds on the horizon. Then she held back Suki’s hair while she vomited all morning.

“Do you think you’re sick?” Katara asked as she handed Suki a cup of water.

Suki swished water around her mouth before spitting it out. “No it’s normal.”

“Well nerves making you sick is normal but I think you’re a little beyond that.”

“Normal for being pregnant,” Suki clarified.

“What? Why didn’t you or Sokka tell me?” Katara screeched.

“Sokka thought you’d be angry that we were sleeping together before we got married.”

Katara laughed. “Really? You two weren’t exactly discreet before. You two have been going at it for so long I’m more surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.”

Suki chuckled and then took a few calming breaths. “That’s good, I thought Sokka was over reacting when he said you couldn’t know. So you know: we planned the date for the wedding and the pregnancy was just an accident.”

“Not really the point. Let’s just get through this wedding and then you can officially tell me I’m going to be an aunt. You need some tea and maybe some rice so you have something in your stomach because today is going to be a long day and you will thank me for feeding you.” 

After ensuring Suki had at least two mouthfuls of rice before going to get dressed herself. She completely ignored Toph, she assumed that since nothing was destroyed or on the verge of being destroyed it was better to leave Toph to her own devices. Aang was handling Sokka as Zuko had claimed he’d helped Sokka through worse.

Zuko was waiting for her outside of Suki’s room. “How is she?”

“Pregnant but good. She’s planning on officially telling me later.” Thunder boomed outside and Katara jumped. “I can’t rain.”

“Actually it can,” Zuko said. 

Katara took a breath. “No problem, I’ll just help figure out a rain plan.”

~*~*~

There had been no rain plan, Sokka and Suki ended up getting soaked and exchanged vows dripping wet (they’d told Katara and Aang they didn’t need any fancy bending). The entire reception had blown away and now everyone was working on putting together a party. After finding this out Katara, exhausted and annoyed, began assigning people jobs.

Katara had taken over the galley on Zuko’s ship to prepare the largest vat of sea prunes she could with the ones she’d insisted on Zuko brining. Zuko found her there, as she was frantically stirring the pot to see if she could make them stew faster. “Great you can help me make five flavor soup.”

“I’m not here to help. You need to get off this ship and back on land. This storm is pretty bad.” Zuko grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the galley.

“Stop.” She planted her feet. “I’m a waterbender I can get through a little rain. Now help me.”

“I don’t think you understand how bad this is.”

“Please, it’s just a little water. Look I’ll show you.” She walked up to the deck only to be knocked backwards into Zuko. “Ok, so there’s a little wind. And I can’t see the edge of the ship. Maybe this is a little more than I can handle.”

“Now you’re admitting it?” Zuko shouted.

“Turn around and back inside, now!” Katara said as she shoved him back inside. “Great now I’m going to miss my brother’s wedding reception. Even though he’s a jerk who thinks I’m too innocent to know he and Suki have been sleeping together.”

“Sokka thinks you can’t know about his love life? Can you tell me how you did it? He won’t stop talking to me about all the positions he’s tried with Suki.”

“It’s called being his sister,” Katara bent the water out of their clothes.

“Actually...that could work.”

“You can’t be Sokka’s sister.”

“No but he always wants to hear about the girl I’m with and if I say it’s you then he’ll be repulsed.”

“That could work but here’s the problem: we aren’t together.”

“You invited me to his wedding.”

Katara began pacing. “So we could both have dates.”

“Because you didn’t want your dad setting you up,” Zuko continued. 

Katara could see the wheels turning in Zuko’s head and began mentally kicking herself. “And I helped you out too. Think of all the girls Iroh would be throwing at you.”

“Right but I didn’t care. You do. You care about that and wanted us to be on a date. You like me,” he said with a grin.

“That’s...that’s ridiculous! You’re my friend and...and...you don’t even like me!”

“How do you know?” Zuko asked.

“You didn’t want to be my date-”

“Because I thought you just didn’t want to go alone!”

“If I didn’t want to go alone I’d ask Aang who would still be willing to give our relationship another try if I was interested!” She shouted. Katara glared at him before looking away and leaning against the wall. “I just wanted to see if maybe we could have a good time together and, well, this was the perfect opportunity. If it didn’t go well then I could brush it off.” She looked down at her feet. 

“Katara,” Zuko said softly. She looked up. “I’m glad you asked me on a date and that we’re stuck on my ship.”

“Why?”

“So we can discuss you coming back to the Fire Nation for a little bit.”

“Again, why?”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of hard to date someone who doesn’t live in the same country!”

“Oh,” Katara blushed, “sure. Let’s go talk over sea prunes.”

“If I eat them will you promise to go on a date with me?”

“I don’t understand why no one likes them!” Katara complained as she walked down the hall. “They’re good, especially when I make them!”

“Fine I’ll try the ones you make.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

They waited out the storm while planning their first date. It turned into a very grand occasion (it involved a tour of the Caldera by palanquin as well as a picnic on the beach). However, Zuko hadn’t through the monsoons would hit early.

Their first date was still a picnic, but in his office.


End file.
